La p'tite bête qui monte, qui monte
by EyPi
Summary: Sandy trouve une petite chose dans sa cuisine... et ça le dérange beaucoup ! [couple: ZorroSandy]
1. Araignée du matin, chagrin

Auteur : EyPi

Manga : One Piece

Genre : Humour / Romance… c'est du Zorro/Sandy, je crains aussi que ce soit pas mal OOC…

Disclaimer : Hélas, ils ne sont pas à moi… ze veux Chopper… mais bon allez je martyrise quand même mon petit Sandy chéri… qui devrait arrêter de fumer non ?

Bonjour à tous ! C'est ma première fic One Piece, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ou vous distraira ne serait-ce que trente secondes

Bonne lecture !

Après un – c'est des paroles et entre guillemets c'est des pensées.

* * *

**La p'tite bête qui monte, qui monte… chapitre 01**

**Sur un quelconque océan – Vogue Merry – Cuisine**

Vous n'avez jamais eu envie de tout foutre en l'air pour une chose, aussi petite et futile soit-elle que tout le monde l'aurait… ignorée ?

Oh rien de très gros ni important, juste une petite chose.

juste une petite chose

de

rien

du

tout.

Mais que cette petite chose insignifiante aux yeux des autres soit la chose la plus horrible qu'il soit pour vous.

Horrible, même insupportable alors que pourtant vous êtes tout sauf une chochotte qui part se réfugier dès qu'il y a un danger … bref que vous n'êtes pas comme le canonnier de cet équipage.

Que cette petite chose, que vous avez laissé courir un instant calmant vos nerfs à force de persuasion en vous disant que ce n'était rien qu'une toute petite chose, vous narguait !

Que cette petite chose de rien du tout avait décidé se passer à l'acte et que vous sentez que votre énervement est au paroxysme pour … rien qu'une petite chose ?

Peut-être que jamais une petite chose ne vous a poussé à bout…

Peut-être que donc jamais vous n'avez eu envie de tout saccager pour détruire cette chose…

Eh bien Sandy là, en ce moment précis, SI !

¤

Ce moment précis ? C'est une matinée somme toute banale pour une matinée sur la Route des Périls.

Pas ensoleillée mais pas maussade non plus.

Un temps stable qui indiquait la présence d'une île pas loin.

Une petite pluie fine qui allait bientôt s'arrêter, un vent frais mais agréable et surtout un délicieux calme … inhabituel donc d'autant plus savoureux.

Chacun vaquait à des occupations silencieuses (waouh même Luffy ) et attendait patiemment le repas, heure parfaite pour briser ce calme sommaire.

…

Malgré tout… cela était un tant soit peu banal… déroutant certes mais cela arrivait parfois…

Sandy préparait donc le déjeuner sereinement sans que son capitaine affamé ne vienne le déranger ou piquer quelque chose dans le garde-manger, aidé par un canonnier tout aussi morfale. Il pouvait donc laisser libre cours à son talent de chef cuisinier pour une fois, sans être sur les nerfs à veiller à la cuisson tout en surveillant les gamins de l'équipage.

Peut-être même que pour une fois, il allait leur faire beaucoup plus de rab pour les récompenser d'avoir été aussi sages… vu que rien ni personne ne le dérangerait…

Bref tout allait bien pour le jeune cuistot du Vogue-Merry.

…

jusqu'à ce qu'un évènement incongru ne sorte les pirates de l'état léthargique dans lequel ils étaient plongés…

Un bruit horrible se fit entendre sur le bateau… tellement horrible et fort que cela réveilla même Zorro en sursaut.

…

La petite chose de rien du tout venait de passer à l'acte…

…

Un hurlement rauque suivit le bruit alors que tous se dirigeait vers le lieu du crime c'est-à-dire de l'endroit d'où provenait les bruits : _la cuisine_…

Luffy courut plus vite que les autres (son ventre lui disant qu'un tel cri était une mauvaise chose) et arriva devant la pièce mais avant d'entrer il s'arrêta…

Comme s'il avait senti qu'il ne voulait pas voir ce qui se déroulait derrière cette porte alors que retentissaient désormais des bruits assourdissants emplis de violence. Comme si une quelconque force lui disait de ne pas ouvrir s'il tenait à son repas.

Sandy se battait avec le thon qu'il préparait ?

Tout à ses réflexions intenses mais hélas pas forcément intéressantes, Luffy se vu poussé par un Zorro beaucoup plus porté sur l'action qui ouvrit d'un coup sec la porte la main posé sur ses sabres prêt à aider le cuistot… et tombait sur un étrange tableau…

Sandy avait le visage rouge, très, TRES rouge.

Il semblait en colère, très, TRES en colère.

Il fulminait contre sa petite chose dérangeante...

Trop dérangeante pour lui…

Il était en train de donner des coups de pied un peu partout en hurlant. Il avait même du poisson collé à ses chaussures, ce qui était un tant soit peu normal vu qu'il mettait des coups de talons jusque dans ses casseroles. Zorro stoppa son mouvement imité par la suite par ses camarades qui arrivaient derrière lui en regardant ce triste spectacle…

le cuisinier était-il devenu donc fou ?

Luffy fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et à se précipiter vers Sandy pour sauver ce qu'il restait du repas du midi. Ils durent tous s'y mettre pour l'arrêter et le tenir à terre. Assis au milieu de divers ingrédients éparpillés à même le sol (paix à leurs âmes…), le blond continuait de trembler d'énervement et de marmonner quelque chose que personne ne comprenait.

- Sandy ? risqua Nami espérant une quelconque réponse

- …

- Eh oh ? cette fois-ci c'était au tour de Zorro d'essayer de le sortir de cet état

- … noire…

- Quoi ?

- et une grosse en plus !

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Elle était là avec ses pattes velues ! En plein dans ma bonne nourriture ! Elle m'a cherché ! Au début elle était juste près des fourneaux… je l'ai laissé tranquille… Mais après ! Dans ma casserole ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

Le jeune cuisinier hurla sa dernière phrase en attrapant fermement le col de Zorro alors qu'il venait de se relever d'un bond.

- … euh non désolé Sandy mais on voit pas de quoi tu parles là !

- Quoi ! Mais de l'araignée voyons !

- …

- Vous ne l'avez pas vu ?

- …

- Et en plus, vous m'avez empêchez de l'avoir…

¤

**Araignée du matin…**

¤

Tout l'équipage avait les yeux grands ouverts : Pipo et Luffy commençaient à avoir très, très envie de rire, Robin retourna à ses livres, Nami secouait la tête en se tenant le front et Zorro haussa un sourcil en souriant alors que Sandy le tenait toujours…

- T'as peur des araignées ?

- Bien sûr que non !

- On dirait pourtant

- Toi tu devrais dormir plus souvent au lieu de sortir des bêtises pareilles…

A peine finit-il sa phrase que déjà Zorro avait sortit ses sabres et se jetait sur lui. Une bonne bagarre… quoi de mieux pour essayer de clôturer un tel épisode de la vie de notre cuistot préféré…

Non, Sandy n'avait pas peur des araignées, pas peur du tout, il s'en fichait. Il suffisait de les éclater d'un coup de semelles. Et les coups de semelles ça le connaissait.

C'est juste qu'il ne les aimait pas dans sa cuisine et qu'il devenait furax quand une osait s'approcher de ses préparations culinaires. Ce n'était pas hygiénique de manger une araignée, une sale bestiole avec huit pattes velues, dégoûtantes et non diététiques ; une sale bestiole qui venait d'on ne sait où.

Mais allez faire comprendre ça à un équipage comme celui qu'il y avait sur le Vogue Merry…

Allez leur faire comprendre que cette toute petite chose pour eux était une des PIRES choses au monde pour lui.

Allez aussi faire comprendre à ce stupide sabreur qu'il n'était pas un poltron et qu'il n'était pas plus faible que lui pour autant…

¤

Mais il y a des jours où rien ne va !

Et faire comprendre quelque chose à cet équipage était maintenant loin des pensées de Sandy.

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur vous ?

Ou plutôt non, pas le sort, vous n'êtes pas superstitieux…

Non pas le sort… mais plutôt une petite chose…

Ah ça y est !

Vous comprenez que Sandy…oui, il avait cette impression !

Le repas du midi s'était finalement bien déroulé malgré le bordel qu'avait mis le cuistot dans les casseroles. Cordon bleu d'excellence, il avait pu faire quelque chose de délicieux en un temps admirablement court.

Tout le monde avait oublié (ou faisait semblant d'oublier dans le cas de Pipo dont les jambes avaient dansé des castagnettes en voyant l'unique œil visible du cuistot briller de fureur envers lui s'il en parlait) l'incident de la matinée.

Sandy faisait tranquillement sa vaisselle alors que le calme inhabituel était retombé sur le Vogue Merry.

Il pensait calmement aux petits gâteaux qu'il pourrait préparer avec tout son coeur pour Nami et Robin cette après-midi, ainsi qu'aux divers en-cas du capitaine… mais en aucun cas il n'aurait pensé à cette petite chose qu'il avait lui aussi, déjà oublié !

Mais la petite chose n'aimait pas être oubliée !

Aussi la petite chose s'amusa à aller sur le paquet de biscuit juste devant Sandy…

paquet de biscuit déjà ouvert…

paquet de biscuit sur lequel on peut déjà voir un bout de toile tissée sur une de ses extrémités…

¤

**… Chagrin ?**

¤

Non !

Il ne craquerait pas cette fois !

C'était anti-hygiénique certes mais puisque les autres s'étaient moqués, il ne dirait rien et ne toucherait jamais à ce paquet de biscuits point barre !

Mais il la regardait fixement malgré tout ! Elle était revenue dans sa cuisine… Fallait-il qu'il le prenne comme un affront ?

Non c'était juste une araignée ! Alors il ferait comme si de rien n'était.

Fier de lui, il se concentra sur sa vaisselle jusqu'à ce qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux verts de sa connaissance entra dans la cuisine dans le but de prendre un truc à grignoter.

Mouais Sandy s'en fichait, tant qu'il dévalisait pas son garde-manger. C'était pas Luffy lui au moins… mais il regardait quand même ce qu'il prenait. Prudence est mère de sûreté.

Et il le vit ! Zorro prit le paquet de biscuit désigné plus tôt !

Et embarqua donc avec la nourriture l'araignée…

Sauvé, Sandy était sauvé ! Plus de bestiole immonde dans ses aliments !

Merci Zorro … le pauvre quand même, il allait manger de la toile d'araignée et peut-être la tisseuse en personne…

A cette idée, Sandy ne put empêcher l'image de se faire dans sa tête ! Et croyez bien que cette vison d'horreur était digne d'être interdite au moins de 50 ans...

Pouvait-il laisser un membre de son équipage avoir une intoxication alimentaire ? Non jamais ! Il était un des meilleurs cuisiniers ! Et il prenait soin de ses compagnons (bon surtout des filles plus fragiles)…

Oui mais l'escrimeur avait été le premier ce matin à se moquer de lui… ça lui ferait les pieds…

Non il pouvait pas laisser Zorro comme cela ! Pas Zorro.

Il courut comme un dératé après le sabreur qui s'était assis sur le pont. Il lui sauta dessus, lui attrapa furieusement le paquet alors qu'une main allait être plongée dedans et le jeta de toutes ses forces dans l'océan.

Il pouvait respirer maintenant ! Tout était sauf ! Le monstre était à l'eau. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand…

- Euh Sandy ?

Tiens on l'appelait ? Qui ?

"Oh mer-- !"

Entièrement dévoué à son action vengeresse, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était complètement assis sur les cuisses d'un Zorro étonné qui ne comprenait vraiment plus le comportement du cuistot.

Lui, il voulait juste manger un peu quand il avait vu arriver un tourbillon blond qui s'était rué sur lui et lui avait arraché la nourriture des mains… La manière n'était pas désagréable, au contraire, mais assez surprenante de la part de son compagnon. Et en plus il lui soufflait dans le cou en fermant les yeux….

- Euh…Sandy ?  
Mon paquet…

- Ah désolé, il était pas bon... je vais t'en chercher un autre ! répondit précipitamment le cuistot en se levant d'un bond.

Tout l'équipage regardait le cuisinier courir vers la cuisine pour se cacher.

Ils devaient tous le prendre pour un dingue à hurler pour une araignée et à sauter sur Zorro pour lui enlever de la nourriture sans explication (et il valait mieux qu'il ne leur dise pas que c'était pour la même araignée)…

Il s'était retrouvé dans les bras musclés de Zorro pour une toute petite bestiole… heureusement pour lui, il était tellement préoccupé par celle-ci qu'il n'avait pas pensé à rougir de cette … promiscuité.

Mauvaise journée!

Décidement rien n'allait aujourd'hui pour le cuistot qui se disait que le Soleil était encore trop haut dans le ciel et que le moment de dormir pour oublier était bien trop loin...

_Fin chapitre 01 - A suivre…_

_

* * *

_

J'espère que cela vous aura plu… olala j'ai fais un truc long (vi, vi pour moi c'est long) j'en reviens pas moi-même lol ... bon sinon je sais que y'a une contradiction avec le manga quand Sandy met tout et n'importe quoi dans le repas (volume 27) mais y'a pas d'araignée donc on va dire que les rats ça le dérange pas mais les bestioles à huit pattes si (ou comment s'arranger comme on peut lol)

Un petit commentaire ?


	2. Araignée du soir, espoir!

Auteur : EyPi

Manga : One Piece

Genre : Humour / Romance, couple Zorro & Sandy

Disclaimer : Je n'ai que la petite araignée dans ma besace… les autres sont juste empruntés… Pourtant j'aimerais bien avoir Zorro, Luffy et Sandy rien que pour moi … je suis gourmande lol

Allez hop le deuxième et dernier chapitre !

**§§§ Merci à Bloody's Soul, Izaberu, Gwen, Katia, Kitsune8, Greynono pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir. Je crois avoir bien répondu à tout le monde ! Merci §§§ **

Après un – c'est des paroles.

* * *

**La p'tite bête qui monte, qui monte… chapitre 02**

**Sur un quelconque océan – Vogue Merry – Cuisine**

(il y a des choses pour lesquelles les chapitres se succèdent et se ressemblent lol)

Enfin le soir était arrivé.

Pour Sandy c'était le moment de la délivrance en fait.

L'équipage de Chapeau de Paille n'étant pas connu pour sa mémoire hors norme des faits, il espérait que l'histoire de l'araignée passe à la trappe comme elle était tombée à la mer.

Surtout que Zorro était revenu à la charge en plein milieu de l'après-midi pour savoir ce qu'avait de spécial son paquet de biscuit. A croire que cette situation l'avait beaucoup amusé. Et Sandy ne pouvant pas lui dire les raisons de sa fureur (une honte passe encore mais deux c'était trop pour lui), s'embrouillait dans ses explications et dans ses excuses. Et naturellement, sa gêne à se souvenir de cet épisode et la rougeur qui apparissait sûrement de temps à autre sur son visage devaient encore plus amuser le sabreur qui avait passé des heures dans la cuisine à chercher des noises à Sandy.

Sandy qui avait fini pas s'énerver. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était mignon qu'il n'allait rien lui dire … au contraire ! Seules Nami et Robin avaient ce privilège.

Aussi le pauvre poisson qu'il dépecait pour le repas du soir eu très mal ... même s'il était déjà mort.

Aussi Sandy avait maltraité ses pauvres couteaux et ses pauvres casseroles déjà bien éprouvés le matin.

Aussi avait-il viré l'intrus hors de SA cuisine en lui hurlant qu'il devait être au calme pour préparer le repas du soir…

Pfff se calmer. Cela avait pris du temps à Sandy mais il y était arrivé en lisant en paix le tout dernier « Marmiton Magazine ».

Le dîner s'était déroulé normalement et était selon les dires de tout l'équipage délicieux.

Maintenant Sandy songeait à sa délivrance l'air serein. Il faisait sa vaisselle tranquillement alors qu'une petite brise faisait voleter sa mèche. C'était agréable mais il faisait tout de même un peu froid.

Le blond s'approcha du hublot de la cuisine pour la refermer quand il L'aperçut.

ELLE

…

Elle était de retour !

¤

**Araignée du soir…**

¤

C'était la même il en était sûr ! Elle avait dû le feinter avec le paquet de biscuit. Elle avait prévu qu'il se jetterait sur Zorro.

Elle était démoniaque.

C'était de sa faute si Zorro avait décidé d'investir la cuisine !

C'était de sa faute à elle si, il avait eu toute l'après-midi le sabreur sous les yeux, ce qui était une véritable torture physique vu qu'il avait vraiment envie de se jeter sur son ami.

C'était de sa faute à elle !

Il fallait maintenant qu'il s'en débarrasse sans faire le moindre bruit… mais elle était sur le mur alors pour le retourné de talon en rotation parallèle au plancher le tout en un coup de semelle silencieux on repassera.

…

Quoique.

Sandy retira sa chaussure en souriant comme un prédateur et s'approcha de la bestiole à huit pattes précautionneusement.

On n'échappait pas à Sandy. Si on fuyait Sandy, c'était Sandy qui venait à soi.

Il avança tel un fauve vers une gazelle, tel un faucon fondant sur sa proie et s'apprêtait à lever l'arme fatale qu'il tenait dans la main pour l'abattre d'un coup sur l'ennemi du jour quand…

- Sandy?

Et oui évidemment ! Zorro venait sauver son alliée !

- Tu fais quoi avec cette chaussure ?

…

- Rien…

Il avait grogné cette réponse plus qu'autre chose.

- J'te dérange peut-être ?

- Mais non voyons Zorro tu es toujours le bienvenu dans cette pièce !

Hou il aurait eu du mal à faire plus ironique même s'il l'aurait vraiment souhaité.

- Non j'suis de trop à ce que je vois.

Le sabreur allait partir quand il aperçut l'araignée derrière Sandy.

- Oh, elle est encore en vie l'araignée de ce matin !

La phrase de trop.

Zorro ne savait pas trop ce qu'il venait de dire de mal mais il vit un Sandy abattu s'asseoir sur la table.

- Non c'est vrai ? Une araignée ? J'avais pas vu ! C'est pas comme si elle m'avait harcelé tout la journée… et quand elle veut bien me laisser un instant de répit tu as pris la relève.

- Hein ?

- Laisses tomber. J'suis vraiment très, très fatigué là tu vois.

- Elle t'a harcelé ? Mais ... on l'a vu que ce matin.

- …Le paquet de biscuit aussi…

- Aah.

- Oui "aah" , elle était dedans… Enfin ... je croyais. soupira Sandy qui se sentait de plus en plus fatigué.

…

- Tu es venu me sauver de la méchante araignée alors…

Oh non il recommençait. Il était bien gentil le Zorro, craquant et tout mais là, Sandy était trop mort pour se quereller, bien qu'il adorait ça.

- …

- alors il faut que je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé non ?

Hein ? Sandy releva la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore trouver pour le faire chier celui là ?

Mais Zorro avait un visage sérieux. Trop sérieux.

D'habitude il avait un air taciturne ou non concerné mais jamais sérieux… sauf quand il s'entraînait. Mais là il ne s'entraînait pas !

Il s'approchait tout doucement du blond qui ne bougeait pas, attendant la remarque acide qui ne venait pas.

¤

**... Espoir !**

¤

Zorro était maintenant en face de Sandy qui le regardait en avalant difficilement. Il avait les lèvres très sèches d'un coup. A tel point qu'il les humecta sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Hein Sandy … qu'il faut que je te remercie ?

Sandy ?

C'était qui ?

Sûrement pas lui en tout cas !

Parce que jamais son prénom ne lui avait fait autant d'effet.

Et le voilà à se mordre les lèvres pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas endormi. Mouais ben non il dormait pas, il était toujours là l'autre avec son petit sourire en coin et le petit air bizarre dans le regard.

Un regard qui était tout sauf innocent.

Un regard qui était caustique pour Sandy qui avait l'impression de se dissoudre de l'intérieur.

C'était pas la remarque qu'il attendait qui était acide mais lui tout entier.

Il savait depuis longtemps que Zorro était beau. Ca, il faudrait aveugle pour ne pas le voir.

Mais là, de près, il était encore plus beau. Il était irrésistible.

Et il avait l'air de le savoir le bougre vu qu'il était persuadé que Sandy ne le repousserait pas.

Sur de lui.

Pourtant on dirait pas en le côtoyant de journée… du moins pas de ce point de vue là !

- Sandy ? Tu veux pas être remercié ?

Cette fois-ci la question avait été murmuré dans le creux de l'oreille du blond. Il voulait vraiment l'avoir oralement sa réponse ! Il poussa la mèche de Sandy pour voir ses deux yeux et attendait une réponse…

A croire que, tout sûr de lui qu'il était, il préférait quand même que l'autre sorte de son état léthargique pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Parce que là ça aurait été dur de ne pas comprendre combien Sandy avait envie d'être remercié pour son acte de bravoure.

Il en avait même tellement envie qu'il aurait été embrassé l'araignée qui se trouvait sûrement encore sur le mur mais dont il se fichait royalement maintenant.

Il réussit à reprendre un semblant de raison pendant 3 secondes pour répondre tout doucement.

- T'es même obligé…

Zorro sourit et se penchait vers son « sauveur » complètement hypnotisé.

Il entrouvrit les lèvres et traça avec sa langue le contour de celles du blond, définitivement statique.

Sandy ne ressentait plus rien. Juste Zorro.

Il ne sentait plus la table sur laquelle il était assis.

Il ne savait plus où étaient ses bras, ses jambes… sa raison.

Et s'en foutait.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre ce soir que lui et Zorro dans cette cuisine.

_- La p'tite bête…_

Zorro murmurait d'une voix semi-moqueuse dans le cou du blond tout en caressant le poignet de celui-ci qui était posé sur sa hanche.

Sandy sentait le souffle sur sa peau et frémissait alors que l'autre continuait sa litanie.

_- qui monte…_

Et les caresses montaient du poignet au coude en des petits mouvements circulaires.

Sandy n'aurait pu dire ce qui le torturait le plus : son cou ou son bras.

Lui qui était HS une minute avant à cause de cette journée de folie avait du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il tremblait de tous ses membres.

_- qui monte…_

La main était maintenant sur l'épaule et Zorro recommencait à embrasser Sandy qui cette fois était assez réveillé pour lui répondre.

Assez en forme pour un baiser.

Mais à bout de souffle après.

Et Zorro qui semblait s'en satisfaire pour l'instant.

¤

Front contre front.

L'un qui contemple l'autre.

L'autre qui ferme les yeux tellement il capte rien.

L'autre qui ne capte rien car il comprend pas ce qui a pris au premier.

L'autre qui rouvre les yeux alors que le premier lui susurre quelque chose.

L'autre qui répète les mêmes mots que le premier en souriant.

Après tout s'il est endormi, tout est permis non ?

Même les aveux…

…

Mais juste ça, car l'autre est fatigué et que même s'ils rêvent tous deux, ils n'ont pas envie de voir rappliquer le reste de l'équipage qui va commencer à trouver le temps long et venir les chercher pour un quelconque jeu.

Et puis il y a mieux qu'une table de cuisine pour leur première fois.

Même si pour plus tard, ils ne sont pas contre.

¤

Ils allaient bientôt arriver sur une île leur avait dit Nami.

Ils arriveraient bien à se trouver un moment et un endroit rien que pour eux.

Et puis, un jour peut-être qu'ils le diraient à tout l'équipage.

…

En tout cas, Sandy décida que plus jamais il n'éclaterait une araignée. Tant pis pour sa cuisine. Il déplacerait la bestiole autant de fois que nécessaire.

Les p'tites bêtes ça a parfois du bon…

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_  
Mein Got… j'ai osé... oui bon je sais c'est rien lol ! Je repousse mes limites toujours plus à chaque fois ! Yeah !

Allez savoir peut-être qu'un jour, je ferais un yaoi digne de ce nom lol

Alors apprécié ?


End file.
